


Мой сладкий

by Andrew_Clean, Rai_grass



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-09-06
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrew_Clean/pseuds/Andrew_Clean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rai_grass/pseuds/Rai_grass
Summary: Джареду Падалеки по наследству достается кондитерская фабрика "Сладкая жизнь". Проблема номер 1 - шоколад, который он терпеть не может. Проблема номер 2 - главный технолог производства, Дженсен Эклз, просто помешанный на шоколаде.





	Мой сладкий

– Следующий поворот наш?..

Не услышав своевременного ответа, таксист повторил вопрос, удивленно бросив взгляд в зеркало над собой.

Пассажир, молодой мужчина, которого таксист узнал по фотографиям в СМИ – профессиональная память! – очнулся:  
– Кажется, да. Я в последний раз был здесь десять лет назад, плохо помню.

Таксист скептически кивнул и еще раз посмотрел на навигатор, который начинал глючить в самый неподходящий момент.

Однако интуиция, а еще хороший нюх таксиста не подвели. Через пять минут они подъехали к месту назначения. Пассажир расплатился по счетчику, добавив неплохие чаевые, и шофер, обрадовавшись, шутливо спросил:  
– Мистер Падалеки, а не завалялась ли у вас в кармане шоколадка? Мой младший бы от нее не отказался.

В ответ Падалеки скривился так, словно перед ним несколько человек одновременно стали не торопясь есть лимоны. Целиком.

– Нет. Ненавижу шоколад, – пробормотал он и резко выбрался из машины.

Разворачиваясь, таксист видел, как его пассажир стоял, не двигаясь, и как-то обреченно смотрел на большие ворота предприятия, к которому приехал. Затем он вздохнул и медленным шагом двинулся к кондитерской фабрике – головному предприятию компании «Сладкая жизнь».

***

 

Если бы Джаред не считал депрессию чем-то до безобразия пошлым, он бы непременно в нее впал. А так приходилось думать, во что бы такое непошлое впасть, чтобы как-то выразить свое душевное состояние. И вариант уйти в запой пока был самым лучшим.

«Сладкая жизнь» встретила его совсем несладко. Один из помощников, мистер Харрис, встретил Джареда у двери, проводил в бывший кабинет его отца и попытался кратко ввести в курс дела: прибыли, сотрудники, договора, текущие проблемы и вопросы.

Видимо, мистер Харрис был твердо уверен, что Джаред всю жизнь готовился к моменту, когда займет кресло в кабинете владельца фабрики, поэтому его недоуменные взгляды и редкие вопросы невпопад искренне удивили пожилого секретаря:  
– Мистер Падалеки, может быть мне собрать небольшое совещание? – предложил он. – Координаторы поставок, начальники отделов планирования, экономисты. Вам будет проще освоиться.

Джаред кивнул. Да, лучше пообщаться с живыми людьми, чем сразу набрасываться на горы непонятных папок с документами.

– Тогда и шоколадники пусть придут, – сказал Джаред. – Ну, варщики. Месители. Шокоделы. Или как это тут у вас называется? – он даже слегка разозлился, что не смог быстро подобрать слово.

– Позову главного технолога, сэр, – вежливо отозвался секретарь и покинул кабинет.  
Мистер Харрис разослал сообщения с информацией о совещании, затем достал накрахмаленный платочек и начал натирать стоящую у него на столе рамку с фотографией бывшего начальника, тихо приговаривая:  
– Ах, мистер, мистер Падалеки, на кого же вы нас покинули…

***

 

За час, прошедший до совещания, Джаред несколько освоился в кабинете и смог разобраться с ключевыми рабочими моментами. К примеру, он выяснил, что в огромной красной папке хранятся копии договоров о поставках ингредиентов, и если уронить ее на ногу, будет очень больно. Еще он узнал, что окна кабинета выходят на север, но не совсем на север, а слегка на северо-восток, это очень важно, да. И третьим открытием стало, что мистер Харрис, если его не предупредить заранее, приносит чай сразу с кучей сахара в нем. Можно сказать, Джаред уже почти стал настоящим начальником. Оставалось только разобраться, как заказывать в кабинет пиццу, и можно ли поставить пару игрушек на рабочий компьютер. А потом найти себе суперского заместителя, который будет разбираться со всем рабочим дерьмом, а самому по крайне важным делам уехать куда-нибудь в Гондурас лет на десять. Джаред очень надеялся, что хоть в Гондурасе нет шоколада.

Подчиненные собрались на совещание точно к назначенному времени и после вежливого стука мистера Харриса в дверь начали заполнять его кабинет и рассаживаться за большим столом. Все очень важные, в костюмах и галстуках, с такими же огромными папками, какие высились на столе у Джареда. И только последний вошедший в кабинет сотрудник слишком уж отличался от остальных: молодой парень в джинсах, яркой футболке с надписью «Я люблю шоколад» и принтом в виде растекающегося шоколада. Он сел напротив Джареда за дальним концом стола, предварительно помахав ему рукой, и день Джареда сразу стал чуточку лучше.

Мистер Харрис был прав, отчеты живых людей все-таки куда лучше помогали вникнуть в суть работы предприятия «Сладкая жизнь», и за два часа Джаред даже изобрел для себя способ, как на самом деле во все это вникать. Для начала, он представил, что речь идет не о шоколадной фабрике, а о кирпичной, к примеру. Ведь плитки шоколада даже чем-то похожи на кирпичную кладку. И тогда все сразу встало на свои места, и цифры в отчетах, и показатели, ведь у Джареда было отличное образование. Но стоил кому-то из присутствующих произнести что-то нарушающее «стратегию кирпичного завода», как Джаред тут же сбивался с мыслей и начинал задавать странные вопросы:  
– Яйца? Зачем нам яйца? Мы делаем шоколадные яйца?

Мужчина в самом строгом костюме поправил свой самый строгий галстук и неуверенно произнес:  
– Для тортов. По технологии яйца добавляются в тесто.

– А мы еще и торты печем?..

Глава отдела поставок огляделся по сторонам в поисках поддержки, но не нашел ее:  
– У нас кондитерская фабрика, мистер Падалеки. Вернее, у вас.

– Продолжайте, – обреченно махнул рукой Джаред.

Зря он напомнил, после уточнения о кондитерской фабрике мозг Джареда снова начал перебирать варианты, в какой Гондурас сбежать от этого шоколадного ужаса.

– Наконец, наш главный технолог, Дженсен Эклз, – представил мистер Харрис, показывая на того самого парня в «шоколадной» футболке. – Он фактически контролирует все происходящее на производстве. Сейчас он подробно все расскажет.

Джаред оживился. Последнюю треть совещания он вообще только и делал, что пялился на этого самого Дженсена, чтобы не слышать, как очередной глава чего-то там рассуждает о сортах какао бобов.

– У нас все супер, – отчитался Дженсен, улыбаясь во все тридцать два.

– Может быть, добавите подробностей, мистер Эклз? – вежливо поинтересовался Джаред.

– Зачем говорить? – Дженсен пожал плечами. – Пробовать надо. Попробуйте – сами поймете.

Джареда откровенно передернуло от этого предложения.

– Ладно, хватит на сегодня. Всем спасибо, – сказал он.

Сотрудники начали расходиться. Джаред вернулся к своему рабочему месту и с огромной тоской посмотрел на папки. Видимо, «стратегия кирпичного завода» оказалась провальной, ведь и в тех папках тоже наверняка были всякие ванили, клубничные обсыпки, марципановые стружки и прочая мерзость.

– Мистер Падалеки? – услышал Джаред за своей спиной и обернулся. Это был Дженсен. – У меня есть к вам предложение. Деловое, – уточнил он с хитрой улыбкой. – Вы бы не хотели где-нибудь пообедать?

Джаред открыл рот от удивления. Вот это да. Такого откровенного подката он не ожидал, ведь все-таки Дженсен был его подчиненным. Симпатичным молодым подчиненным. Очень секси подчиненным, в облегающих джинсах, такой стройный, стильный, подтянутый… На этом Джаред решил остановить поток сознания, пока он не завел его слишком далеко.

– Почему нет, – Джаред с деловым видом снял пиджак и закинул за плечо, держа пальцем петельку. Он был уверен, что это выглядело шикарно. – Вы едите, я тоже ем. Почему бы не сделать это вместе, – Джаред очень старался удержаться в образе строгого крутого начальника.

– Именно, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Тем более, я хочу сделать вам предложение, от которого вы, я надеюсь, не сможете отказаться.

 

– Не ждите меня сегодня, – бросил Джаред мистеру Харрису, проходя мимо него к выходу в коридор. – У нас с главным технологом запланировано совещание.

Мистер Харрис понимающе закивал, он дождался, пока Джаред уйдет, а потом снова полез к фотографии с платочком:  
– Ах, мистер, мистер Падалеки, как же мы без вас…

***

 

Джаред нашел неприметный столик в углу кафе, чтобы никто на них не пялился, и чтобы он сам имел возможность пялиться на Дженсена, не опасаясь, что его подловят на этом другие посетители и еще чего доброго решат сфоткать. А планы у Джареда были большие. Вначале просто пялиться, а потом, скорее всего, не просто. Дженсен Эклз был приятным парнем, если забыть о его невыговариваемой фамилии, но уж не Падалеки должен был обвинять его в таком несовершенстве. Джаред был заранее готов сказать «да», если Дженсен предложит зайти к нему на чашечку кофе в продолжение обеда в кафе, и даже позволил себе минутку помечтать о том, как это будет, пока они ждали официантку, но Дженсен сумел разрушить магию момента всего одной фразой:  
– Итак, мистер Падалеки, давайте поговорим о работе.

– О работе? – кисло переспросил Джаред. – Здесь?

– Конечно! – Дженсен принял из рук официантки меню и положил его на стол перед Джаредом. – Милли, мне как обычно, – подмигнул он девушке.

– Да, Дженсен, – улыбнулась та и повернулась к Джареду. – Добро пожаловать, мистер Падалеки. Очень жаль вашего отца. Надеемся, в ваших руках компания станет еще мощнее.

Джаред открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, какое дело официантке из кафе напротив фабрики до того, станет ли мощнее его компания, но тут его взгляд упал на салфетки с логотипом «Сладкой жизни», потом на скатерти с принтом тортов, а потом и на вывеску, дублирующуюся изнутри над дверью: Кафе «Сладкая жизнь».

– Это что, наше кафе? – удивленно спросил он.

– Да. Их десяток по городу. Вы не знали? – сказал Дженсен.

– Знал, конечно, – с деловым видом ответил Джаред. – Просто… не сразу понял, давно тут не был.

Ну а что ему оставалось делать? Уж точно не начинать жаловаться Дженсену, что он никогда не интересовался делами компании отца и даже не слышал ни о каких кафе. Да что там кафе, он даже не знал, что фабрика выпускала что-то кроме шоколада.

– Понятно, – Дженсен попытался ответить с серьезным выражением лица, но хитрая улыбочка все равно проскочила на долю секунды.

– Мне кофе и любое блюдо из меню на ваш выбор, кроме десертов, – Джаред отдал закрытое меню обратно официантке, и та испарилась.

– Значит, о работе, – повторил Дженсен.

– Угу, – нахмурился Джаред.

– У меня столько планов, мистер Падалеки! – Дженсен всплеснул руками. – Прежний мистер Падалеки годами не менял рецептуры, хотя я сто раз приносил ему результаты своих экспериментов. У меня столько идей, мистер Падалеки, вы не представляете!

Официантка появилась с подносом, поставила чашку кофе перед Джаредом и по тарелке еды каждому из них.

– Во-первых, давайте договоримся, что мистер Падалеки – это мой отец. А я Джаред, – сказал он, брезгливо разглядывая свою еду. – А во-вторых, раз уж вы сюда постоянно ходите, вы не подскажете, что это? – Джаред выудил из тарелки кусок неведомого овоща, сильно похожего на огурец, но перемазанного чем-то коричневым.

– Хорошо, Джаред, – Дженсен в предвкушении потер руки и придвинул тарелку с большим стейком. – И это салат с шоколадным майонезом.

– Фу, – вырвалось у Джареда. Он отодвинул тарелку.

– Очень вкусно. Попробуйте. – Дженсен разделал стейк и щедро залил его жидкостью из соусника. – А это шоколадный соус к стейку, – сказал он, показывая на густую жижу в своей тарелке, в которой тоскливо плавали безнадежно испорченные куски шикарного мяса.

Джаред взглядом проводил вилку, которая отправила кусок шоколадного мяса в рот Дженсена, и скривился.

– Я так понимаю, нормальной еды тут нет? – спросил он.

Дженсен сосредоточенно жевал и не ответил. Джаред взял чашку эспрессо, брезгливо отодвинул предложенные на тарелочке пакетики сахара и сделал глоток. Дженсен слизывал с вилки стекающие по зубчикам капельки шоколадного соуса с закрытыми от удовольствия глазами.

– Вы не будете салат? Можно мне? – спросил он. – Обожаю его.

– Да, конечно, – Джаред пододвинул ему тарелку, как раз вовремя, официантка поднесла остальную часть заказа Дженсена, порцию залитого шоколадом шоколадного мороженого и эклер с шоколадной глазурью. Джаред был уверен, что и начинка в эклере была шоколадная.

– Обожаю это место! – с горящими глазами сказал Дженсен, разглядывая свои богатства. – Милли, ты забыла мой шоколадный латте, – крикнул он уходящей официантке.

– Несу, Дженсен, – ответила она.

– Вы хотели поговорить о работе, – напомнил Джаред, с содроганием наблюдая, как зубы Дженсена впиваются в шоколадный эклер, и часть шоколадного крема размазывается по его губам.

– Да. Так вот, – Дженсен отложил эклер, будто специально развернув его раскрытым шоколадным нутром к Джареду, сунул в рот ложку мороженого и продолжил. – У меня сотня идей. Конечно, продукция «Сладкой жизни» и сейчас очень популярна, но ведь нет предела совершенству. Подумайте, разве вам никогда не хотелось добавить что-то свое в старые добрые рецепты?

Джаред и вправду задумался. Да, ему хотелось. К примеру, он бы точно заинтересовался возможностью выпускать мясные торты. Нежные коржи из стейков с прослойкой из маринованного лучка и овощей на гриле, хрустящий бекон для обсыпки и веточка розмарина сверху. Бараньи шашлычки вместо карамели на палочке. Соленые пирожные с начинкой из ростбифа. Ну и, конечно, название и слоган фабрики пришлось бы изменить.

«“Несладкая жизнь” – капля шоколада убивает лошадей, выживших после никотина»

– Да, что-то в этом роде, – наконец-то ответил Джаред, выныривая из своих размышлений и возвращаясь к тоскливой реальности, в которой самый офигенный парень в мире соскребал остатки шоколада со дна креманки и с наслаждением вылизывал ложку. Это было самое мерзкоэротичное зрелище в жизни Джареда. К тому же, этот парень еще и говорил с ним о работе, а не о том, кто сегодня будет сверху. Поистине, жизнь была к Джареду совершенно несправедлива.

– Я знал, что вы согласитесь. И уже подготовил пробники, – улыбнулся Дженсен. – Вам понравится, точно говорю. Сразу принесу вам все, как только мы вернемся на работу. Мы ведь уже идем? Я только отлучусь на секунду.

Дженсен встал из-за стола и отправился в сторону дверей со значком WC и характерными картинками, изображавшими мужчину и женщину. Джаред обернулся в поисках официантки, чтобы попросить ее принести счет, и его взгляд уткнулся в шоколадный фонтанчик, стоящий на подставке посреди кафе. И как он раньше его не заметил? Наверное, дело было в том, что пока они шли к своему столику, Джаред был сконцентрирован на заднице Дженсена, и какие-то там фонтанчики его мало волновали. А вдруг в этом кафе вообще все было шоколадным? Джаред с ужасом представил, как Дженсен сейчас умывается хлещущим из крана жидким шоколадом, полощет им рот, выплевывает, потом набирает в подставленные ладони и отпивает пару глотков, а тем временем в бачок унитаза набираются новые порции шоколада для смыва.

Джаред почувствовал, как все внутри холодеет от ужаса, и поспешил натянуть на плечи пиджак. Ему уже было плевать, как он выглядит.

– Вам понравилась еда? – поинтересовалась официантка, отдавая Джареду счет и забирая опустошенные Дженсеном тарелки.

Джаред посмотрел на свою сиротливую чашечку кофе.

– Да, объелся прямо. Чуть не лопнул, – пробормотал он.

– О, чуть не забыла! – воскликнула Девушка и запустила руку в широкий передник. – Сегодня у нас приготовлен бонус для каждого посетителя. – Она опустила перед Джаредом два пластиковых мешочка, набитых шоколадными конфетами. – Приходите еще!

***

 

Дженсен на самом деле потащил Джареда обратно на работу, хоть Джаред и сопротивлялся, пытаясь отделаться от него общими фразами, что у него много дел и надо срочно куда-то ехать. Но Дженсен был непреклонен:  
– Понимаете, мои образцы завтра уже не будут такими свежими, – доказывал он.

Джаред что-то бормотал себе под нос, пытаясь придумать отмазку получше, но кафе располагалось совсем недалеко от входа в административное здание фабрики, и у Джареда просто не было времени.

Дженсен довел Джареда до самого входа, без остановки рассказывая ему о каких-то технологических нюансах а щедро посыпая воспаленный мозг Джареда терминами: «курд», «дакуаз», «штрейзель», «сабле». Джаред едва сдерживался, чтобы не спросить, кто все эти люди, и почему Дженсен сделал из них сладости. Наконец, Дженсен исчез, чтобы принести те самые образцы, и Джаред хоть на минуту остался один: в грусти, печали и кабинете. Однако Дженсен не заставил себя ждать, и уже совсем скоро раздался стук, следом за которым дверь распахнулась, и на пороге появился Дженсен Эклз с большой коробкой в руках.

– Ита-а-а-ак, – начал Дженсен с предвкушением, выставляя перед Джаредом миниатюрные тарелочки с десертами. Надо сказать, выглядели образцы и правда здорово, если бы от них еще не несло за милю приторно-ванильно-шоколадным духом, то Джаред бы даже похвалил, а так он только сдержанно отметил:  
– Как много всего.

– Что первым будете пробовать? – Дженсен даже слегка подпрыгивал от нетерпения.

– Надо пробовать? – ужаснулся Джаред. – Может, я так?

– Как так? – спросил Дженсен, он перестал переминаться с ноги на ногу и теперь стоял неподвижно, пялясь на Джареда.

– По запаху, – Джаред вздохнул и взял в руки тарелочку с самым безопасным на вид содержимым. – Ладно, давайте это. Что тут?

– Отличный выбор! – Дженсен снова начал пружинить на полусогнутых ногах от нетерпения. – Это корзинка из французского рубленого песочного теста с миндальным грильяжем, загущенным апельсиновым курдом и клубничной меренгой.

– Никакого шоколада? – спросил Джаред, осторожно принюхиваясь.

– Не подошел по сочетанию вкусов, – пожаловался Дженсен. – Но если вы считаете, что будет лучше, я добавлю.

– Боже упаси, – Джаред откусил кусочек и начал жевать, чувствуя, как все у него внутри слипается от обилия сладости.

– Ну как? – тут же спросил Дженсен.

Джаред жевал сладкое нечто с вселенской тоской во взгляде.

– Апельсиново, – выдал он, с трудом сглотнув. – И орешки.

– Попробуйте это! – Дженсен протянул ему кусочек шоколадного торта, залитого шоколадом и с шоколадной крошкой сверху. – Феерия вкуса, – он облизал губы и наклонился над сидящим за столом Джаредом. – Поверьте, Джаред, вы в жизни не испытывали ничего подобного.

– Так, ну ладно, – Джаред поднялся и оперся кулаками на стол. – Спасибо большое, дальше я сам.

– Да, но… – растерялся Дженсен. – А как же рецепты?

– Я разберусь, – Джаред взял Дженсена под локоть и повел к двери. – Я сообщу вам позже о своем решении.

– Да, но… – повторил Дженсен, но Джаред захлопнул зверь перед его носом и в изнеможении прислонился к ней спиной. Эта работа уже казалась ему персональным адом.

Переведя дух, Джаред нашел рядом со столом мусорное ведро для бумаг и сгреб в него все тортики, пирожные и прочую ерунду. Пахнуть шоколадом в кабинете не перестало, но так уже было намного лучше.

Остаток дня Джаред посвятил изучению бумаг отца и очнулся, когда за окном уже потемнело.

Он собрался, вышел из кабинета, попрощался с секретарем и, едва переступив порог приемной, замер как вкопанный.

На полу в коридоре, заложив руки за голову и насвистывая что-то в такт гремящей из наушников музыки, лежал Дженсен Эклз в своей отвратительной футболке с шоколадным принтом, которая беспощадно задралась и теперь открывала вид на плоский живот.

– О, мистер Джаред! – обрадовался Дженсен, он вытащил наушники из ушей и вскочил. – Ну что?

– Что? – тупо переспросил Джаред.

– Ну, так вы скажете, что решили?

– Сейчас? – удивился Джаред. – Уже?

– Ну да, – кивнул Дженсен. – А когда еще? Или вам еще образцов принести?

– Не надо больше, – взмолился Джаред. – Все одобряю, распишите рецепты и запускаем в производство, только не надо больше образцов, – выпалил он, прежде чем сообразил, на что соглашается.

– Мистер Джаред! – Дженсен подскочил к нему и начал обнимать. Но быстро опомнился и отступил. А жаль. – Простите. Я просто не ожидал. Думал, вы выберете один десерт или два, а вы…

– Скажем так, у вас агрессивная рекламная кампания, – хмыкнул Джаред.

***

 

На следующий день Дженсен действительно предоставил подробные рецепты, Джареду пришлось снова собирать совещание и раздавать приказы службам, искать дизайнеров для этикеток новой продукции, проверять производственные мощности. Работа закипела. Дженсен буквально летал по фабрике и каждый день таскал Джареду все новые «доделанные» образцы. Это стало уже традицией, каждое утро Джареда начиналось с Дженсена Эклза, мило улыбающегося в своих бесконечных разноцветных шоколадных футболках, и мерзких тортиков, которые тут же отправлялись в мусорное ведро.

Как ни странно, покупателям новая продукция понравилась, и прибыль стала расти на глазах, но в какой-то момент утренние традиции Джареда дали трещину. Дженсен Эклз перестал появляться на пороге его кабинета, раздражать своими тортиками и возбуждать всем остальным. Джареду даже пришлось спуститься на производственный этаж, чтобы выяснить, в чем дело.

– А зачем мне приходить? – удивился Дженсен. – Все ведь хорошо. Рецепты окончательно утверждены, вам все нравится, покупатели в восторге.

– А… – выдал Джаред. – И что, теперь совсем не надо приходить? – спросил он.

– Разве что вам перестанет нравиться наша продукция, – улыбнулся Дженсен, на нем была смешная белая шапочка, закрывающая волосы, и белый халат. Ничего особо сексуального с точки зрения обычного наблюдателя, но мысли ценителя Джареда планомерно блуждали где-то между «Завалить прямо тут и трахнуть в этом самом халате» и «Раздеть, отвести в кабинет голым и трахнуть там».

***

 

– Мне не нравится, – сказал Джаред категорично пару дней спустя.

– Что не нравится? – переспросил Дженсен, его голос в телефонной трубке звучал глухо.

– Торт. Я купил вчера в магазине. «Сказочный лес», – добавил он, сверившись с названием на сайте. – Слишком ванильный.

– Но там нет ванили, – растерялся Дженсен.

– Тогда надо срочно добавить. Как можно делать торт без ванили? Жду вас утром с образцами, – приказал он и повесил трубку, прежде чем Дженсен успел еще хоть что-то сказать в свою защиту.

Как Джаред и рассчитывал, утром Дженсен ждал его под дверью с привычной уже коробкой.

– Я принес десять вариантов, мне так жаль, что вам не нравится, – начал тараторить он.

– Отлично, – обрадовался Джаред. – Непременно попробую, но если мне и сейчас не понравится…

– Тогда завтра я принесу новые, – сказал Дженсен с готовностью.

***

 

Бедный Дженсен. Бедный-бедный и несчастный. О том, спал ли он вообще следующие два месяца, история умалчивает, но каждое утро он встречал Джареда у порога кабинета с коробкой в руках и надеждой во взгляде, а затем долгие часы проводил в его кабинете, рассказывая о новых технологиях и идеях. Рецепты становились все изысканнее, покупатели сходили с ума от восторга, а Джаред Падалеки снова и снова произносил суровое:  
– Не нравится.

***

 

Но вот однажды…

Это был обычный вторник, Дженсен только покинул кабинет Джареда после получасового разговора и оставил его наедине с новыми образцами, а Джаред по привычке собрал все в кучу и пошел к мусорному ведру, когда…

– Джаред, я еще забыл добавить… – Дженсен ввалился без стука и замер, глядя на согнувшегося над мусорным ведром Джареда. – Это вы что такое делаете?

– Да так, домой решил забрать, пакет искал, – придумал самую нелепую отговорку Джаред.

Дженсен подлетел к нему и заглянул в ведро, где уже покоились остальные тортики.

– Да вы не пробовали даже! – закричал он. – Зачем вы выбрасываете?

– Дженсен… – Джаред часто моргал и пытался придумать что-то убедительное. – Я пробовал другие. Мне понравилось. Сегодня лучше, чем было.

Дженсен тяжело дышал, он был в ярости.

– И сколько раз вы пробовали мои образцы на самом деле? – спросил он. – Вы вообще их пробовали?

– Я сейчас же утвержу новые рецепты, – пообещал Джаред. – Немедленно. – Он вернулся к столу, сгрудил тортики сбоку и полез в ящик стола за печатью.

– Я хочу знать, зачем вы так делаете? – сурово спросил Дженсен.

Джаред не ответил. Ну а что ему было отвечать? Он отдал листок с утвержденным рецептом Дженсену, и тот ушел, напоследок сверкнув глазами.

На следующий день Дженсен в его кабинете не появился. И через день. И даже через неделю. Жизнь Джареда стала совсем шоколадной, в самом отвратном смысле этого слова.

***

 

Когда Джаред после очередных переговоров возвращался в свой кабинет, он сразу подумал: что-то не так.

Конечно, было уже поздно, его секретарь никогда не задерживался после шести. Но при этом всегда оставлял идеальный порядок и запертую дверь в кабинет начальника.

Нет, дверь и сейчас была закрыта, но из-под нее тянулась полоска света, показывавшая, что внутри кто-то есть.

Джаред ничуть не испугался. Он не представлял, кому он вообще может понадобиться, кроме... Э, кажется, в тинейджерском возрасте он сильно раздражал миссис Кемпион, экономку их соседки-миллардерши. Он хихикнул, представив себе, как сейчас открывает дверь, а там стоит дородная миссис Кемпион с ручным пулеметом а-ля Шварц и начинает поливать его очередями.

Да что он, собственно, парится. Может, он сам забыл выключить свет? Да-да, в четыре часа, когда уходил...

***

 

Медленно открывая дверь, Джаред ожидал чего угодно: шоколадного гурмана с оружием, требующего новую, еще не запущенную в производство партию эклеров, налогового инспектора, нашедшего недостачу в пару центов в налоговой декларации. Накрайняк инопланетянина с длинными склизкими щупальцами, которому шоколад нужен как топливо для ракет.

Реальность оказалась куда суровее с ним.

В его кабинете был огромный стол. По замыслу тех, кто обставлял этот кабинет, стол должен был служить Ритуальным Местом для Жертвоприношений. За ним, этим символом власти, летели бы головы нерадивых сотрудников, а самые активные умельцы вылизывали бы хозяйскую задницу и получали бы поощрения.

По замыслу самого Джареда, стол был способом скрыться от незваных гостей. «Я же вам говорил, что его нет!» – не зря он платил старому секретарю так много, что он не мог и подумать об уходе с фабрики, хотя и собирался, горюя о «старом мистере Падалеки». Джаред частенько оказывался отсутствующим для визитеров, только для Дженсена было сделано исключение. Если визитер оказывался настолько настойчивым, что рвался в кабинет, мистер Харрис нажимал на «тревожную кнопку», и Джаред сразу нырял под стол. Огромный «теннисный корт» скрывал его целиком, и желающие обсудить очередное поразительное нововведение в производстве шоколада разочарованно уходили.

Сейчас, глядя на стол, Падалеки пытался думать о чем угодно, чтобы не дать своему мозгу осознать, что, собственно, сейчас происходит в его кабинете. Потому что в данный момент этот стол использовали как кровать. Большую, удобную кровать, на которой привольно раскинулся Дженсен Эклз. Абсолютно голый, если Джаред правильно заметил под слоем шоколада, которым покрывал себя его безумный подчиненный. Густая глянцевая темно-коричневая масса текла по широкой мускулистой груди вниз, к животу и туда, куда Джаред изо всех сил старался не смотреть.

Дженсен, ничуть не смутившись, посмотрел на остолбеневшего начальника и деловито похлопал руками по плечам и подмышкам, словно мылся под душем. Кажется, для этого он использовал уже другой сорт шоколада, по крайней мере, цвет был светлее... Или у Джареда уже в глазах побелело от этого вида?

– Что ты делаешь, Дженсен? – выдавил он, дрожащей рукой пытаясь сорвать с себя галстук, который неожиданно начал его душить.

Дженсен довольно улыбнулся, сощурив глаза, и Джаред вздохнул обреченно. Этот парень точно его когда-нибудь убьет. В том или ином смысле слова.

– У меня тут шоколадная ванна, – почти пропел Дженсен, поливая себя из кувшина, и игриво продолжил, – говорят, они улучшают цвет кожи. Как думаешь, мне не помешало бы улучшить цвет кожи?

Нет, подумал Джаред, не нужно. Дженсен был идеальным во всем. Он вздохнул:  
– Мистер Эклз, чего вы от меня хотите?

– Ну почему сразу «мистер», – погрустнел притворно Дженсен и отставил кувшин в сторону. – Вы так жестоки со мной, господин директор. А ведь я все понял. Не сразу, но до меня дошло. Теперь я вижу, как вы смотрите на меня. Какими становятся ваши глаза. Они приобретают цвет самого лучшего растопленного молочного шоколада. Ты ведь хочешь меня. Давно хочешь. Я не против, Джаред. Ты можешь меня получить, но... – он поощряюще улыбнулся, – тебе сначала придется слизать все это с моего тела.

Джаред хотел начать все отрицать, хотел сказать, что Дженсен ошибся, что он... ну там... просто ценит в нем хорошего специалиста, поэтому так тщательно следит за всем, что тот делает. Он хотел завопить, что Дженсен испортил прекрасный стол его папочки, мореный дуб, какая-то там солидная фирма, стоит охрениллион долларов. Он хотел... да много чего он там собирался сделать, но вместо этого без слов подошел и присел на край стола. Эклз тоже перестал подначивать, он смотрел на него, широко раскрыв глаза и не дыша.

Джаред протянул руку и, на пару миллиметров не допуская прикосновений, провел ладонью по контурам облитого шоколадом тела. Но даже так он чувствовал жар, которым дышало тело Дженсена. Ему можно было не задавать вопрос, хочет ли его сам Дженсен. Потому что, как он видел, на столе сейчас не только что-то лежало, хотя и в большем количестве, но и упорно стояло.

Джаред приблизил лицо к телу Дженсена, задержав дыхание, чтобы не вдыхать ненавистный сладкий запах. Он видел, как под шоколадной «глазурью» тело Дженсена покрылось крупными мурашками. Как тот втянул живот и перестал дышать. Сам Джаред тоже задержал дыхание, как пловец перед нырянием в воду. Затем он прикрыл глаза и, высунув язык, начал пролагать себе в шоколаде дорожку по телу Дженсена. Сначала он облизал плечи, затем от ключиц спустился к соскам и вылизал их по очереди, тщательно, лаская языком напрягшиеся горошины.

В этот момент Дженсен как-то странно заскулил и схватил его руками за голову, пытаясь задать ему правильное направление вниз. Ну уж нет, Джаред решил отомстить, он перехватил кисти Дженсена и прижал их к столу. А сам, навалившись на того всем телом, продолжал мучительно медленно продвигаться вниз. Через несколько минут он достиг впадинки пупка и пару минут пошалил в ней, затем все-таки пошел дальше. Когда Эклз уже было решил, что его счастье пришло, и двинулся бедрами навстречу, Джаред ухмыльнулся, обогнул побагровевший от прилива крови, жестко торчащий вверх член, и начал ласкать внутреннюю поверхность бедер.

Он уже не замечал, как приторный шоколад забивает его рот, все мысли сосредотачивались только на прекрасном теле, дрожащем под его дразнящими прикосновениями. Но когда Дженсен уже начал умолять его прекратить эту пытку, Джаред смилостивился над ним. Он отпустил запястья пленника и резко одним движением вобрал в рот его член. Благо он был скользкий, но не сладкий, Дженсен не стал издеваться над собой и обливать член шоколадом. Какое это было блаженство! Джаред облизывал твердый орган, терпкий и чуть солоноватый на вкус, чувствовал, как тот твердеет еще больше, хотя это и не казалось возможным, а потом Дженсен схватил его за волосы и, забившись под ним, кончил, хрипло вскрикнув. Джаред проглотил его сперму, да, он так и думал, на вкус она оказалась сладковатая, тщательно облизал опадающий член и с торжеством посмотрел на Дженсена, надеясь увидеть на его лице выражение райского блаженства.

Но вместо этого он увидел вытаращенные от ужаса зеленые глазищи. Дженсен рывком сел на столе и охнул: застывший шоколад стал неплохим средством для депиляции.

– Джаред, как ты себя чувствуешь? Что с тобой, Джаред? Не молчи! – затараторил он.

Падалеки собрался сказать, что не понимает, о чем Дженсен говорит, но не смог произнести и слова. В его горле словно вырос комок, не пропускавший воздух. Он дотронулся рукой до лица и поразился: его рука наткнулась на щеку ближе, чем обычно, на пару дюймов. В панике он посмотрел в стеклянную дверцу шкафа с документами: на него оттуда смотрел незнакомый человек с подушкой вместо лица и узкими прорезями глаз и рта.

Голый Дженсен уже орал в телефонную трубку на операторов службы спасения, а Джаред рвал на себе воротник рубашки, пытаясь вдохнуть глубже.

Через несколько минут его уже грузили на носилках в машину неотложки. Несмотря на то, что пациенту было явно нехорошо, парамедики тайно похихикивали, глядя на заляпанного шоколадом Дженсена, который бежал рядом с носилками, в одних джинсах и босиком. Он все пытался схватить Джареда за стремительно опухающую руку и клялся, что он никогда бы не затеял такой рискованный эксперимент, если бы знал, что у подопытного аллергия на шоколад.

***

 

Уже в больнице, когда Джареда искололи разными препаратами и привели в сравнительный порядок, хирург, нахмурившись, спросил:  
– Зачем вы съели столько шоколада, зная, что у вас на него сильная аллергия?

Джаред слабо помотал головой, не решаясь произносить какие-то звуки.

– Вы хотите сказать, что не знали о ней?

Джаред усиленно закивал.

– Вы что, в своем возрасте ни одной шоколадной конфетки не съели?

Падалеки так мотнул головой, что хлестнул себе отросшей челкой по глазам, которые только что начали обретать былые очертания.

– Понятно, – скептически ответил врач.

– Оно того стоило, – пробормотал Джаред непослушными губами и блаженно улыбнулся.  
изображение

Эпилог

 

«Дегустация» – прочитал Джаред в смс. Дженсен был как никогда лаконичен.

Личный водитель вез Джареда к фабрике, и он выглянул в окно, чтобы понять, сколько еще ехать.

 

«Твой кабинет. Я жду», – пришло второе смс следом.

– Быстрее можно? – поинтересовался Джаред у водителя, но тот уже тормозил у ворот.  
Джаред вышел из машины и поспешил к зданию.

«Голову подними»

Джаред задрал голову и прислонил ладонь козырьком к глазам, чтобы спрятаться от солнца. Он стоял как раз под окнами своего кабинета. Окно приоткрылось, из него высунулась знакомая рука, и три секунды спустя на асфальт прямо к ногам Джареда упали стринги. Те самые, которые Джаред подарил Дженсену на прошлый новый год в качестве шутки, на них спереди был нарисован шоколадный батончик, и красовалась надпись «Попробуй мой сникерс».

– Господи… – Джаред быстро подхватил стринги и сунул в карман, воровато оглядываясь по сторонам, не видел ли кто это безобразие. Но поблизости никого не было.

Путь до кабинета он не прошел, а пробежал, и лишь успел сказать секретарю, чтобы тот никого к нему не пускал.

Дженсен сидел на столе в окружении тарелок и размазывал по обнаженной груди растопленную карамель.

– Мне Скорую сразу вызывать? Или ты такой заботливый, что реаниматологи уже спрятались под столом и ждут команды? – поинтересовался Джаред, начиная раздеваться без лишних уговоров.

– Никаких Скорых сегодня, тебе понравится, иди сюда, – Дженсен раздвинул ноги и начал лить молочный крем себе на живот, тот стекал по бедрам и лился вокруг твердого члена. – Это панакота, но не простая, на безлактозном молоке. Для тех, у кого аллергия. Она еще не успела застыть.

Джаред наклонился и лизнул текучий крем с его живота.

– Так. А там что? – спросил он, показывая на тарелки с бисквитами.

– Это тортики без пшеничной муки и орехов. Для тех, у кого аллергия на злаки и арахис, – Дженсен размял в руке кусочек теста, обмакнул в текущую по груди карамель и сунул Джареду в рот. – А в тех пирожных нет сахара, это для диабетиков. И, разумеется, нигде здесь нет шоколада, – закончил он, сунул палец в ванильный мусс и размазал его по головке члена.

– Нам пора менять слоган, – решил Джаред, забираясь на стол. – «Сладкая жизнь» – ваши особенности не помешают вам наслаждаться извращениями. – Он наклонился и слизал мусс губами.

Мистер Харрис закончил с неотложными делами, покосился на дверь в кабинет начальника и по-стариковски причмокнул, осуждающе качая головой.

– Ах, мистер, мистер Падалеки, – сказал он, по привычке протирая фотографию платочком. А потом взял рамку и сунул ее в ящик стола. – Вы лучше тут сегодня побудьте, чтобы не видеть чего лишнего, – заботливо произнес он. – И не слышать… – добавил мистер Харрис минуту спустя и накрыл фотографию своей шапкой.


End file.
